


Друзья детства

by Chesh_cat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Friendship, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation into Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 21:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11517834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chesh_cat/pseuds/Chesh_cat
Summary: Почему Стайлз так быстро узнал Дерека в первой серии? Вот одно из возможных объяснений. // Тайминг: конец 1 сезона. //  Перевод с английского языка.





	Друзья детства

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [First Friends](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/307461) by thetwistedcelestials. 



> Разрешение на перевод: получено  
> Переводчик: Chesh_cat_rus  
> Бета: Чебунетка  
> Размер: 2,052 слов (в переводе)  
> Дисклеймер: права на сериал и героев мне не принадлежат, выгоды не извлекаю  
> Размещение: размещение на дайри или других ресурсах ― только с разрешения переводчика.  
> Примечание переводчика: Очень, очень старый перевод, был бонусом на "Fandom Fighting" на @Дайри в 2013 году.

Дерек бежал через лес, бежал, огибая деревья, по располосованной светом полумесяца земле, бежал, и ветер обдувал его со всех сторон, окружая спокойными звуками дикой природы. Он тяжело дышал, вбирая полную грудь воздуха. Он пытался ускользнуть от прошлого, старался сбежать от воспоминаний, мыслей и чувств, от помощи новообращённому Скотту, борьбы со своим сумасшедшим дядей, новых встреч с  _ней_ , обнаружения тела Лоры. От осознания того, что осталось всего несколько месяцев до годовщины…  
«Нет! — подумал Дерек. Он рванул вперёд, заставляя себя бежать ещё быстрее, проверяя пределы новоприобретённых способностей Альфы. — Не думай. Просто беги. Смотри, слушай, чувствуй…»  
«Освободи свой разум», — так учил его отец много лет назад.  
Прислушайся к звуку листьев, шуршащих под ногами, почувствуй, как под ступнями проседает почва. Петляй между деревьями, уворачивайся от веток. Сфокусируйся на свежем запахе земли после дождя. Вслушайся в звуки девственной природы, сумей различить уханье сов, бесшумной угрозой кружащих в ночи, и писк мелких животных, прячущихся по норам.  
Пшшш.  
Дерек остановился, тяжело дыша. Что это был за звук? Похоже на…  
Пшшш.  
…то, что кто-то открывает бутылку газировки. Тихо рыча себе под нос, Дерек пошел на звук. Чёртовы люди, вторгающиеся на частную собственность Хейлов. Он определённо был  _не_ в настроении иметь с ними дело. Поведя носом воздух, он пошел на запах виноградной содовой, который резко выделялся среди запахов леса.  
Сюда.  
Выйдя на широкую поляну, Дерек замер, увидев, кто перед ним, и вздохнул.  
Ну, конечно. Стайлз Стилински — надоедливый и раздражающий одним своим присутствием подросток. С другой стороны, он был преданный союзник. Это почти компенсировало его непрекращающуюся болтовню. Дерек считал, что с этим парнем лучше всего было действовать напрямую.  
— Уходи. Это частная собственность.  
Стайлз даже не посмотрел на Дерека, продолжая глядеть в ночное небо. Он лежал на спине, и по бокам от него было по бутылке содовой.   
— Эээээй, Дерек. Как дела? Приятная выдалась ночка, а?  
И, хотя голос звучал беспечно, Дерек услышал, как подскочил сердечный ритм.  
Он был  _не_ в настроении. Рыча, он повторил свои слова:  
— Я сказал, уходи.  
Стайлз, наконец, оглянулся на него. Было что-то такое в его глазах, что-то… другое. Оно мешалось с уже привычными страхом и весельем, которые Стайлз, казалось, всегда испытывал в компании Дерека. До того, как Хейл успел расшифровать этот взгляд, Стайлз отвёл взгляд и спросил:  
— Будешь содовую? — и прихлебнул от своей.  
Что-то в его глазах заставляло Дерека медлить. Оно ощущалось… почти знакомым. Почему? И почему Стайлз находился здесь один? На поляне не было ни намека на ещё чьё-либо присутствие. Сейчас происходило нечто непонятное. Казалось, сегодня со Стайлзом было что-то не так. И это о чём-то да говорило, учитывая, что со Стайлзом всегда было что-то не так. Но сегодня это «что-то» чувствовалось намного острее.  
Возможно, это был какой-то побочный эффект от того, что он был Альфой без стаи. Или, может, он рассмотрел в глазах Стайлза нечто знакомое. Или, вполне возможно, Дереку просто нужно было занять голову чем-то кроме приближающейся годовщины, кроме хаоса последних месяцев. Какой бы ни была причина, он подошёл к Стайлзу и сел рядом. Потянулся к газировке, лежащей на земле слева от подростка.  
Стайлз поймал запястье Дерека.  
— Не эту.  
Вновь это «что-то» блеснуло во взгляде Стайлза. Что-то знакомое, что-то, что находило в Дереке отклик. Стайлз поднялся и подошёл к мини-холодильнику, открыл его.  
— Какую будешь? Есть ещё немного виноградной, но я знаю, ты не… Я не знаю, понравится ли она тебе. Мне-то всё равно, но это теперь почти традиция. Способ почтить память, думаю.  
Последнюю фразу он произнес тихо, словно разговаривая сам с собой.  
Дерек заметил, что Стилински поправил себя. Откуда бы Стайлзу знать, что ему не нравилась виноградная газировка? Дерек посмотрел на Стайлза. Он был не в настроении решать загадки. Импульс, который заставил его сесть рядом, пропал.   
— Что. Ты. Здесь. Делаешь?  
Стайлз посмотрел на Дерека. Создавалось ощущение, будто он изучает его, ищет что-то, и в его взгляде читались всё те же непонятные эмоции. Ищет, но что? Молчание затягивалось. Дерек чувствовал, как что-то в его разуме откликнулось, всколыхнулось. Что-то в этих глазах вытягивало из памяти давно забытые вещи. Что-то из прошлого. Но Дерек не хотел думать о прошлом этой ночью. Переглядывания всё больше тяготили его. Если этот парень сейчас не заговорит, то Дерек…  
— Ты совсем меня не помнишь?  
Дерек моргнул, сильнее хмурясь. О чём это он?  
— Не будь идиотом, Стайлз. Сложно забыть кого-то настолько раздража…  
Стайлз его перебил.  
— Нет, я имею в виду, до того. Этого. Всего… этого, — сказал он, поводя руками, будто пытаясь охватить события последних нескольких месяцев.  
До этого?..  
Стайлз покачал головой.  
— Похоже, ты вряд ли вспомнишь надоедливого мелкого приятеля Ричарда, — пробормотал он, словно снова заговаривая с самим собой.  
Ричард…  
Имя вызвало образы, воспоминания, которые Дерек пытался похоронить в своей памяти. Темно-каштановые волосы, голубые глаза. Улыбка без одного нижнего зуба. Назойливость. Дерек никогда не хотел, чтобы у него был младший брат, но всё равно обрёл его в лице маленького кузена. Тогда, давно, Ричард был его глупым двоюродным братом —  _человеком_. Будто теперь это имело значение…  
Он потряс головой, желая избавиться от воспоминаний.   
_Он учил его лазить по деревьям._  
— Что ты сказал?  
_Маленький мальчик, который пытался угнаться за волками._  
Не может быть, чтобы Стайлз…   
— Откуда ты знаешь Ричарда?  
_…помогал с перевязкой оцарапанной коленки, пока горячие слезы падали ему на руки…_  
Стайлз просто смотрел на него. Среди воспоминаний, Дерек наконец различил это «что-то» в глазах Стайлза. Боль. Чувство потери. Тоску. Но какое отношение это имело к Ричарду?  
— Наверное, я должен был бы понять, что ты меня не узнаешь, — Стайлз слегка улыбался. — Я был тогда намного более миловидным. И ростом пониже. Я только потерял маму. А Скотт уехал с семьей в путешествие на пару недель, оставив меня одного. Я убежал, потому что не хотел…   
Стайлз помотал головой, отряхиваясь от собственных воспоминаний.  
— Ричард нашёл меня в лесу.  
  
_Ричард однажды привёл домой друга. Маленького мальчика, потерявшегося в лесу._  
_— Ему было одиноко, — сказал Ричард, когда его спросили, кто этот мальчик. — Теперь мы можем пойти поиграть? — продолжил он, словно в этой ситуации не было ничего необычного. И вот так, эти двое стали лучшими друзьями за те несколько недель, что Ричард пробыл у Хейлов._  
  
— Тогда я ещё не был «Стайлзом». Я тогда ещё не поменял своё имя. Меня звали «Дженмин», — произнеся это, он слегка покраснел. — Или, как всегда говорил Ричард…  
  
_— Джеман. Его зовут Джеман. Какое-то глупое имя, как думаешь? — Ричард ухмыльнулся Дереку так, словно принёс в дом подарок для каждого._  
_Маленький мальчик смущённо улыбнулся, закусив губу, и отбросил со лба тёмно-каштановые волосы._  
_— Вообще-то… Дженмин, — произнес он, снова заливаясь румянцем._  
_Мама Дерека тепло улыбнулась двум мальчишкам и сказала, что они, скорее всего, проголодались после игр. Она только что испекла печенье. Мама спросила, не хотят ли мальчики поделиться с Дереком._  
_В двенадцать лет Дереку не очень-то хотелось проводить время с девятилетним кузеном и его надоедливым приятелем. Он хотел наружу, учиться, каково это — быть волком, вместе с сестрой и отцом. Эти детишки не могли за ними угнаться. Неохотно, но он всё же принял печенье. В конце концов, это было его любимое._  
  
— Ты?.. — Дерек смотрел на Стайлза, пытаясь разглядеть в нём того маленького мальчика. Теперь его волосы были намного короче. Стайлз улыбался ему во все тридцать два, и все зубы были на месте, щеки чуть алели румянцем. Никаких больше беззубых улыбок. Волосы были короче. И… не слишком-то он потерял это мальчишеское детское очарование.  
Дерек сморгнул воспоминание. Давно это было. Пожалуй, слишком давно он в последний раз воскрешал в памяти светлые воспоминания о семье.   
— Стайл… Джен… Джем… как?.. — Дерек поднял взгляд, и Стайлза на покрывале не обнаружилось. Куда он исчез?  
— Уф! — Дерек упал, когда что-то врезалось ему в бок. Падая на землю, он посмотрел вверх, и увидел…  
… увидел смеющегося десятилетнего мальчугана без двух передних зубов, чьи карие глаза сияли счастьем и торжеством.  
  
_Дерек сидел в одиночестве в лесу, учился контролировать инстинкты. Ему было четырнадцать, он уже лучше мог сдерживать себя и свои способности. Он чувствовал, как обострились ощущения. И они, определенно, были в достаточной степени остры, чтобы подслушать двух мальчиков, шепчущихся в кустах неподалеку._  
_— Джеман…_  
_— Я уже говорил тебе, меня зовут Дженмин!_  
_— Тссс! Он тебя услышит! А теперь слушай!_  
_Дерек ухмыльнулся, вслушиваясь в эти приглушенные крики. Он знал, что они планировали; они планировали это с тех пор, как Ричард вернулся к воссоединению семьи. Хотя Дерек был вполне уверен, что они не смогут его побороть._  
_— Ты ведь помнишь план? Я узнал о его слабости! Теперь мы можем его победить!_  
_— Да, но… но…_  
_— Ну же! Мы сможем это сделать! Видишь, он даже не обращает на нас внимание!_  
_Дерек постарался не улыбнуться. Если бы они только знали! Но что они имели в виду, говоря о его «слабости»?_  
_— Так, готов? Один… два… ТРИ! ЛОВИ ЕГО!_  
_Дерек услышал, как две пары ног бегут к нему, неся на себе двух десятилетних мальчишек. Ричард добежал первым, приготовился завалить Дерека на землю. Но Дерек среагировал быстрее, схватил мальчишку и заключил в медвежьи объятья._  
_— Ты недостаточно быстрый, — проговорил он с усмешкой. — Вы двое слишком много говор… Уф!_  
_Дерек завалился вперед, когда что-то ударило его под коленями. Ричард выпутался из его объятий, вопя:_  
_— Отлично сработано, Джеман!_  
_— Я говорил тебе — Дженмин! Запомни уже!_  
_И, пока Дерек пытался отойти от удивления, кузен атаковал его подмышки своими проворными пальцами. Откуда они узнали, что он боится щекотки… ЛОРА!_  
_— Так, теперь держи его за ноги! На этот раз мы его точно поймали!_  
_Дерек не мог оказать сопротивление этому внезапному нападению. Щекотка не прекращалась, не давая ему возможности перевести дыхание. Ох, и достанется же им потом!.._  
_Быстрее, чем Дерек мог подумать, двое мальчишек умудрились залезть на него, своим весом прижимая его к земле._  
_— ХА! МЫ ПОЙМАЛИ ТЕБЯ, ДЕРЕК! ДА! МЫ, НАКОНЕЦ, ЭТО СДЕЛАЛИ!_  
_Дерек чувствовал, как они, смеясь и поздравляя друг друга, радовались победе. Что-то в их радости было заразительным настолько, что Дерек решил не скидывать их с себя. Даже если и мог с легкостью это сделать. Если бы хотел. Они уж точно не победили его на этот раз. Нет…_  
_— Ну что, теперь ты сделаешь нам мороженое, как обещал?_  
_— Ладно, ладно. Сделка есть сделка. Поверить не могу, что вы двое всё ещё о ней помните, — он завёл глаза к небу. Их небольшое «пари» было заключено очень давно. Удивительно, как долго они помнили о нём._  
_Счастливые мальчишки скатились со своего «большого брата» и помогли ему встать, обнимая с двух сторон, и тут же начали выкрикивать, какой наполнитель они хотят к мороженому._  
_— Брауни!_  
_— M &M’s!_  
_— Печенье!_  
_— Сникерс!_  
_Дерек с сожалением подумал о том, как сильно у них подскочит сахар. Но решил, что эту проблему будет решать Лора, потому что именно она тогда предложила им заключить пари. Но для начала…_  
_— Кстати, парни?_  
_Мальчишки, улыбаясь, подняли на него глаза, и улыбки медленно исчезли с их лиц, когда они поняли, что он задумал._  
_— Бегите._  
_Они рванули с места, стараясь быстрее оказаться дома, где было безопасно (и где их ждало обещанное мороженое). Сделка есть сделка, но Дерек заставит их отработать._  
  
— Я снова поймал тебя, Дерек, — довольно произнёс Стайлз. — Наверное, ты стареешь — реакция уже не та.  
Дерек моргнул, и Стайлз снова стал Стайлзом: шестнадцатилетним, всё ещё низкорослым мальчишкой с короткими волосами. Дерек нахмурился и готов был уже наорать на Стайлза, чтобы тот слез с него (а иначе…), когда всплыло другое воспоминание. Стайлз не мог настолько измениться…  
По глазам Дерека Стайлз внезапно понял, что тот задумал недоброе. В его взгляде было… озорство? Ой-ой…  
— Я помню… что тебе  _очень_ нравилось, когда… кто-нибудь… делал ТАК! — руки Дерека взлетели вверх, пальцы пробежались вверх и вниз по беззащитным бокам Стайлза.  
— Нееееет! Нет, нет, нет-нет-нет-нет-нет! — кричал Стайлз, захлёбываясь хохотом. Чёрт, Дерек, в самом деле, помнил его — его и  _его_ страх щекотки. Через пару мгновений ситуация поменялась кардинально, и уже Дерек прижимал Стайлза к земле и щекотал, пока тот не выбился из сил. — Нееет! Перестань! ПОМОООГИИИТЕ! СКОТТ! НА ПОМОЩЬ!  
Дерек посмотрел вверх и встретился взглядом с изумленным Скоттом, который стоял на краю поляны. Переводя дыхание, Дерек и Стайлз оба смотрели на юного волка.  
Стайлз, всё ещё пытаясь восстановить дыхание, крикнул:  
— Скотт! Его подмышки! Они его слаб… — и замолк, когда Дерек вновь накинулся на его бока.  
Направляя на Скотта свой лучший сердитый взгляд, Альфа сказал:  
— Даже. Не. Смей.   
Но было слишком поздно. Глаза подростка загорелись золотым, а на губах растеклась гигантская улыбка, и он присоединился к потасовке.  
Дерек Хейл  _не_ боялся щекотки. И он уж точно не собирался позволять мальчишкам уйти безнаказанными. Нельзя вот так просто прижать Дерека Хейла к земле и защекотать.  
— Скотт! Стайлз! Я вас ИЗ-ПОД ЗЕМЛИ ДОСТАНУ!  
— Скотт! — проорал Стайлз, не прекращая смеяться. — БЕЖИИИМ!  
Следуя собственному совету, Стайлз бросился к деревьям, хохоча во все горло. Скотт отскочил от Дерека и побежал в другом направлении.  
— Вам двоим лучше бежать, и чем быстрее, тем лучше! Когда я вас поймаю!..  
Дерек радостно взвыл и улыбнулся про себя, бросившись в погоню.  
«О, Дженмин, — подумал он. — Ты никогда не забываешь своих друзей детства».  
  
**Конец.**


End file.
